


Pas comme ça

by ElodieTheFangirl, snarkymuch



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: Après l'accident d'avion sur la plage, Peter était sérieusement blessé. Mourir, ce n'était pas comme ce qu'il avait imaginé. Heureusement que ça ne lui est pas arrivé.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737880) by [snarkymuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch). 



Le corps de Peter souffrait et brûlait alors qu’il avançait. Il devait s’éloigner le plus possible de la plage. Rien n’attirait plus l’attention qu’un avion manquant de s’écraser sur Coney Island. L’affaire Vautour était réglée, et il semblerait qu’à tous égards, il devrait être rassuré, ou peut-être ressentir un sentiment de réussite après avoir fait ce qu’il a fait, mais au lieu de ça, il se sentait étrangement vide.

Le son des sirènes se rapprochait, et prenant une respiration tremblante, il fit les derniers pas vers la rue et s’esquiva vers les ténèbres d’une ruelle. Les sensations commençaient à revenir dans son corps et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il chancelait sous son propre poids. Il avait pris des coups. Il était sûr que plusieurs de ses côtes étaient brisés. C’est à ce moment là qu’il sentit une chaleur grandissante sur son flanc. Il passa distraitement ses doigts dessus et les porta à son visage. Il mit un moment à enregistrer ce qu’il voyait. C’était du sang.

Il baissa les yeux vers son flanc et put voir – même dans le noir – la tâche rouge grandissante sur son sweat-shirt. La connexion ne se fit pas tout de suite – pas complètement. Ce n’était pas comme si une poussée d’adrénaline surgissait en lui et le poussait à agir. C’était plus comme si le temps avait ralenti alors qu’il regardait avec une curiosité morbide la blessure saigner. Ce fut le son des sirènes passant près de l’allée qui le fit sortir de sa transe. 

C’est vrai. Le crash. L’avion. Il devait sortir d’ici.

Il s’empressa de monter le mur en briques pour atteindre le toit, ses côtes le brûlant à chaque instant. Il y pressa une main et siffla entre ses dents. Du sang glissa entre ses doigts. Il y avait trop de sang. Il souleva son haut et inspecta la blessure. Elle était profonde – peut-être une perforation. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s’était passé mais il n’y arriva pas. Ses pensées lui semblaient lentes. Ses sens engourdis. 

Que faisait-il déjà ? Ha oui, le sang. Il pressa une main sur la blessure à nouveau, pensant distraitement à quel point c’était inutile de faire ça puisque personne ne savait où il était. Personne ne viendrait l’aider. 

Et bien c’était décevant. Il avait imaginé que se vider de son sang et mourir serait différent. Sa vie ne passait pas devant se yeux comme dans les films. Il était juste….glacé et fatigué. Sans pensée.

Il regarda la ville et pensa que tous ces gens là bas – personne ne le remarquerait en train de mourir ce soir. C’était peut-être ça être un héros. Gagner autant de fois que possible et puis, un jour, sans que personne ne pense à vous, vous mourrez. Le monde continue à tourner, et un autre héros prend votre place.

Il prit une inspiration, tremblant. Il faisait de plus en plus froid – un frisson le parcourut. Il était si fatigué. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi fatigué. Il essaya de marcher mais trébucha, s’écroulant sur le toit graveleux. Son flanc commençait sérieusement à le faire souffrir et il roula sur le côté, se mettant sur ses genoux, se sentant plus comme un enfant que comme un héros.

Ce n’était pas comme ça que cette nuit devait se passer. Ce n’était pas comme ça que son histoire devait se dérouler. Il pensa à Liz, à Ned – à Tante May. Voilà. La sensation qu’il ne ressentait pas – la peur. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas laisser Tante May seule. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait être là pour elle. S’il mourrait, elle culpabiliserait.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Pas ce soir. Pas sur ce toit de merde. Il allait vivre. Il avait juste besoin de….Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. La seule personne qu’il pouvait appeler ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. M. Stark avait été très clair sur ça. Happy ne lui répondrait pas non plus.

Peut-être allait mourir après tout. Cette pensée lui faisait mal. Elle le brûlait comme un feu. Il essaya de se remettre sur ses pieds, mais ne réussit qu’à se mettre à quatre pattes. Le bâtiment semblait se balancer sous lui. Il supposait que la blessure était juste trop profonde pour sa guérison accélérée. Peut-être pouvait-il retourner chez lui. S’excuser auprès de Tante May. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. 

Il vérifia son flanc à nouveau. Il saignait toujours. Ça craignait vraiment.

Il grogna et essaya encore de se lever. Il n’y arrivait pas. C’était donc la fin. Il allait mourir. Merde. C’était vraiment pas comme ça que cette nuit devait se passer.

Ce n’était pas grave. Il avait sauver des gens. Il avait arrêté le Vautour. Il avait sauvé la ville.

Il se roula en boule sur le toit et ferma les yeux. Il commença à ressentir une chaleur et un picotement léger dans ses membres. Ce n’était pas si mal. Il supposait qu’il y avait pire façons de mourir. C’était presque comme s’endormir.

Ensuite il l’entendit. C’était distant et confus, mais il connaissait ce son. Des propulseurs. Ce n’était pas possible. Il était en train de rêver. Comment M. Stark aurait-il put le trouver ? Il n’avait plus le costume.

« Je l’ai...Merde. » entendit-il M. Stark dire.

Il sentit quelqu’un le soulever et le serrer fort. Il entendit les propulseurs à nouveau, puis il sentit l’air piquer son visage. Il pouvait entendre des fragments de ce que M. Stark disait.

« Putain...Plus vite….Détourne l’alimentation alors….Putain...Gamin, gamin….Non ! Peter ! »

Il n’en pouvait plus. Les ténèbres étaient si réconfortantes, si chaudes. Elles n’étaient ni cruelles ni douloureuses. Il s’y relaxa, entendant une voix distante appeler son nom alors qu’il glissa dans le silence.


	2. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis réveillé?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter se réveille et a une conversation avec Tony et Bruce.

Il y avait une sensation gênante dans les ténèbres à l’arrière des pensées de Peter. Il essaya de la repousser – de l’ignorer, mais plus il essayait de bloquer cette sensation, plus ses sens étaient en alerte. C’était comme si quelque chose essayer de tirer Peter du cocon paisible dans lequel il se trouvait. Tout était si silencieux dans le noir. C’était paisible. Ses sens n’étaient pas à cran, durs et trop intenses. Tout était doux et silencieux dans les ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit, abandonner ce sentiment , mais cette satané attraction devenait de plus en plus forte.

La première chose qu’il ressentit fut une douleur sourde dans son flanc. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Cette pensée se promena dans son esprit pendant un instant, cherchant une raison. Lentement, une connexion se fit. L’avion, le crash, le Vautour. Les pièces de puzzle commencèrent à s’assembler.

Le toit. Il était mort. N’est-ce pas ?

Comment pouvait-il être en vie ?

Oh. M. Stark.

C’était comme essayer de se souvenir d’un rêve. Plus il essayait de s’en rappeler, plus celui-ci semblait s’effacer.

Des voix commencèrent à s’introduire dans sa confortable couverture de ténèbres. Ça l’agaçait. Il voudrait pouvoir leur faire fermer leur bouche avec ses toiles, mais pour ça il aurait besoin de trouver ses bras. Pour l’instant, il essayait juste de garder ses pensées en ordre.

« C’est juste un gamin ! » hurla quelqu’un.

« Pour l’amour de Dieu, Banner ! Tu crois vraiment que je ne le sais pas ! » répondit une autre voix avec colère à travers le brouillard.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas se réveiller. Ses pensées devenaient plus claires et il put enfin résoudre le mystère de l’une des voix après un moment. On dirait M. Stark et il avait l’air énervé.

Peter aurait voulu se fondre dans le lit. Ah tiens, il était dans un lit. Bien sûr, où pourrait-il être à part dans un lit ?

« On parlera de ça plus tard. Ses signes vitaux sont en train de changer. Je pense qu’il se réveille. » dit l’autre gars.

Peter ne pouvait pas replacer la voix, mais peu importe son identité, il avait raison. Il se réveillait et il en détestait chaque douloureux moment alors que ses sens lui revenaient en pleine face. Il pouvait sentir les draps en amidon stériles contre sa peau, la douleur dans ses côtes, et la traction de ce qu’il imaginait être les points de suture sur son flanc.

Argh. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille?

« Hey gamin, on se réveille. » La voix de M. Stark venait d’à côté de lui. « Après ce que tu viens de me faire traverser, tu pourrais au moins ouvrir les yeux. »

« Ne le pousse pas à bout, Tony. Donne lui une minute. Ses sens sont différents. Il a peut-être besoin d’un moment pour s’ajuster. »

L’autre gars avait absolument raison à propos de ses sens. Tout était tranchant et nouveau, tellement différent du poids morne des ténèbres dans lesquelles il se trouvait.

Une minute, il était au courant pour ses sens ? Est-ce que M. Stark l’avait trahi et dévoilé son identité ? Des fragments de conversation lui revenaient. Il savait ! Il lui avait dit !

Son cœur commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, battant contre ses côtes comme un animal en cage. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent d’un seul coup et il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent d’abord sur un M. Stark choqué. Il tendait la main vers lui. Il recula, arracha l’intraveineuse de son bras et les fils de son torse, les machines tombèrent et s’écrasèrent sur le sol. Par instinct, il monta au mur, regardant la scène d’en haut.

« Pour l’amour de – Descends de là ! Tu vas bien. » M. Stark leva les mains de manière rassurante en reculant. « Tu vois, tu peux avoir tout l’espace que tu veux. Mais descends de là avant que tu déchires tes maudits de points de suture. Sérieusement gamin. Tu m’as fais vieillir de plusieurs années, tu le sais ça ? Des années. »

Les yeux de Peter passèrent de M. Stark à l’autre gars. Il était de taille manière, des cheveux bruns avec des lunettes. Il lui semblait vaguement familier.

« Fiston, je sais que tu es probablement apeuré et confus, mais Tony a raison. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne redescends pas ? »

Peter les étudia pendant une minute. Ses options étaient limitées. Il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était large, stérile avec des murs blancs. Les fenêtres ne semblaient pas pouvoir s’ouvrir. Vu la ligne d’horizon, il pouvait deviner qu’il se trouvait dans la Tour des Avengers, mais il pensait que celle ci avait été fermée. Il n’y aurait dû y avoir qu’Happy ici.

M. Stark se pinça le bout du nez en fermant les yeux. Il leva les yeux vers Peter, son expression adoucie par rapport à tout à l’heure. Il soupira « Peter, descends s’il te plait. »

Il secoua la tête, jetant des coups d’œil vers l’autre gars. M. Stark sembla remarquer ça. Il se tourna et attrapa l’homme par l’épaule. « Peter, voici Bruce. Bruce Banner. C’est lui qui t’a soigné. »

La gorge de Peter se serra. Il se lécha les lèvres nerveusement. « Je vous ai entendu. Vous lui avez parlé de moi. »

« Et qu’est ce que tu voulais que je fasse, Peter ! » cria M. Stark. « Tu étais en train de mourir dans mes bras, putain ! Tu as eu de la chance qu’il se trouvait encore dans son laboratoire ou j’aurais été obligé de t’amener à un véritable hôpital. Essaye d’expliquer à des docteurs pourquoi un gamin colle au mur. »

Il se pinça le nez à nouveau et Peter commença à se sentir coupable.

« Je suis désolé. » dit finalement Peter. Son flanc lui faisait mal à nouveau. S’accrocher à un mur n’était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire après avoir failli mourir – Spider-man ou non. « Est-ce que vous êtes en colère après m-m-moi ? »

M. Stark leva le yeux vers lui, passant une main sur son visage. « Seigneur. Tu penses que je t’en veux. Évidemment que tu penses ça. » Il avait l’air épuisé. « Peter, je ne suis pas en colère, d’accord ? Tu t’es bien débrouillé avec le Vautour, mais tu es parti, tu as escaladé un bâtiment et tu as failli te vider de ton sang tout seul. » Il fit une pause en se frottant le front. « Mon cœur peut pas supporter toutes ces conneries. » Il se frotta la poitrine. « J’ai failli ne pas te trouver à temps...Je n’ai pas….C’est une sacré chance que je t’ai trouvé. » Pause. « Je n’aime pas le hasard, Peter. Je ne t’en veux pas. Si je ne t’avais pas retiré le costume, je t’aurais trouvé plus rapidement. J’aurais su où tu étais dès le début. J’aurais eu des alarmes- »

« Je pense que ce que Tony veut dire c’est que personne n’est en faute. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux redescendre ? »

Peter hocha la tête, essayant encore d’absorber tout ce que M . Stark venait de lui dire. Il n’était pas en colère. Il était fier de lui.

Il descendit et s’assit sur le bord du lit. Il se sentait mieux, mais ce n’était toujours pas la joie. Être suspendu sur le côté ne l’avait pas vraiment aidé.

« Et Tante May ? Qu’est ce que vous lui avez dit ? » demanda Peter.

M. Stark marcha jusqu’au comptoir et prit un paquet de gaze, l’ouvrant en se dirigeant vers lui. Il prit le bras de Peter et essuya le sang et le sel sur son bras à l’endroit où il avait arracher l’intraveineuse.

L’estomac de Peter choisit ce moment pour se plaindre. A chaque fois que sa guérison accélérée prenait effet, il devenait affamé, encore plus que d’habitude.

« Je...Je ne veux….je veux dire….ce n’est rien, M. Stark. » dit Peter timidement.

M. Stark baissa les yeux vers lui alors qu’il jetait la gaze usagée dans la poubelle. « Tout d’abord, pour la centième fois ce mois-ci, c’est Tony.  Sérieusement, arrête avec les M. Stark. » Il prit un pansement et le plaça sur l’intraveineuse. « M. Stark, c’était mon père. Je n’atteindrais jamais ce niveau de maturité. Ensuite, j’espère sérieusement qu’après ce soir, nous avons atteint un niveau de communication où tu peux parler de ce que tu veux. Enfin, tout ce qui est raisonnable. Est-ce que ce que tu allais dire est raisonnable ? »

Peter le regarda. « Je suppose. Mon métabolisme est plutôt rapide, voire très rapide, surtout après une blessure. »

« Donc tu as faim ? »

Peter haussa les épaules.

« Okay, je peux faire quelque chose pour ça. » dit-il. « Friday, appelle Happy. Il va bien...J’ai besoin de nourriture...Beaucoup de calories...Je ne sais pas. » Il se tourna vers Peter. « Qu’est ce que tu veux ? »

« McDonald’s ? »

« Tu me tues. » commenta M. Stark – Tony – en levant les yeux au ciel. « Prends lui du McDonald’s...Je m’en fiche...Prends lui tout le menu ! »

« Ça devrait bientôt arriver. Ça va aller d’ici là ? »

« Ouais, je pense. Juste un peu étourdi. »

« Okay, il faudra vraiment qu’on travaille sur tes définitions plus tard. L’hypoglycémie ce n’est pas une bonne chose tu sais. »

Bruce arriva en portant une nouvelle intraveineuse, les gants déjà en place. « Ça va t’aider en attendant que la nourriture arrive. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens en quelque sorte, pas la partie où tu colles au mur, même si je serais curieux de savoir comment c’est arrivé. Je suis un peu différent moi-même. »

« Un peu. » se moqua Tony. « Tu deviens vert et de la taille d’un camion. »

Peter prit un air estomaqué. « Attendez, c’est vous Hulk ? »

« Le seul et l’unique. » confirma Bruce.

« C’était des radiations, n’est ce pas ? Un peu comme pour moi ? »

Bruce fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça comme pour toi? »

« J'ai...J'ai été mordu par une araignée radioactive. C'est comme ça que c'est arrivé.»

Le visage de Bruce blanchit soudainement. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Peter pensa un moment qu'il l'avait peut-être cassé.

« J'aimerai vraiment t'amener dans mon labo un de ces quatre pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ton ADN.»

« Peter, tu n'as pas à faire ça. Tu n'es pas un spécimen de laboratoire.» affirma Tony.

Bruce repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. « Oui, bien sûr, je-»

« Non, ce n'est rien. Je me disais bien que je vous connaissais. Je n'avais juste pas réalisé que vous étiez ce Bruce Banner. J'ai lu presque toutes vos publications.»

« Vraiment?» Bruce avait l'air stupéfait. « Et tu as tout compris?»

Peter hocha la tête.

«Sérieusement? Tu fanboy sur Bruce? Où est Happy avec sa satané nourriture?»

« Ça risque de pincer un peu.» prévint Bruce en enfoncant l'aiguille puis en glissant le catheter. Il le colla en place. « Evite de monter sur les murs.» sourit-il. « Plus sérieusement, vas-y doucement. Ta guérison accélérée devrait réparer tout ça rapidement, mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu es tombé dans ce qu'on appelle un choc hypovolémique. Tu as besoin de fluides. Tu as eu de la chance que Tony puisse te donner du sang.»

Peter observa M. Stark qui était appuyé contre le comptoir, les bras croisés. « Je suppose...Enfin...Merci. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.»

«Je t'en prie, et je vais te faire un nouveau costume, un meilleur costume. Mon Dieu, tu es vraiment sortie en pyjamas, vraiment, juste pour prouver que tu pouvais être Spider-Man. Bon sang, gamin. Tu es vraiment unique.»

« Merci»

Tony ria et lui tapota l'épaule. « Ton repas est arrivé. Mange avant que tu t'évanouisses. Ensuite tu vas dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour May. Ne t'inquiète de rien. Je suis là. Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je préfèrerais être.»

Pour la première fois, Peter commença à comprendre - Il n'était pas seul.


	3. Tu avais un seul travail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la dernière partie qui est du point de vue de Tony.

« Sérieusement, Happy, à moins qu'un trou de ver ne se soit ouvert au-dessus de Manhattan, je t'ai dit, je suis occupé - genre vraiment occupé. Je ne peux avoir-»

 

« Tony, est-ce que vous pouvez la fermer une seconde? » craqua Happy.

 

Cela retint son attention. « Est-ce que- Tu ne viens pas de me dire à moi, _moi_ , Tony Stark, de fermer-»

 

« Le jet s'est écrasé. Il y a eu un détournement. » La voix d'Happy était tendue, comme elle devrait l'être. Il avait mis Happy en charge de ce projet. Il aurait dû tout régler. Il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir un putain de détournement.

 

« Comment est-ce que mon avion a pu être détourné?! » cria Tony. « Je t'ai chargé de ce travail! Tu avais un avion invisible! Et la cargaison? La technologie? Merde! »

 

Il se leva de son lit et chercha activement ses vêtements dispersés dans la chambre.

 

« Tony, est-ce que vous pouvez m'écoutez un moment?! » répondit Happy sur le même ton.

 

« Si j'étais toi je baisserai d'un ton. Je te faisais confiance pour gérer le transfert correctement. » Il attrapa ses chaussettes et les enfila en sautillant et en perdant équilibre. Merde. Ça devait être une nuit de congé. Il n'était pas censé être debout à chasser des pirates de l'air. « Où est-ce qu'il est tombé? »

 

« Au bord de Coney Island - sur la plage. Ce n'est pas ce que je-»

 

« Et les pirates? Je suppose qu'ils se sont enfuis. Bien sûr qu'ils se sont enfuis. C'est juste ma chance. » divagua-t-il en enfilant son pantalon. Il attrapa sa chemise et la passa au-dessus de sa tête. « Est-ce que tu as prévenu les autorités? Oublie ça, tu m'as prévenu moi. Est-ce qu'il y a des pertes civiles? »

 

« Tony! Fermez la une seconde. On dirait que le gamin l'arrêté. Il l'a descendu. Le gars responsable est ici piégé dans une toile sur l'épave avec une note. »

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Tu ne viens pas de dire que le gamin - Spider-Man- était dans l'avion quand il s'est écrasé? »

 

Il entendit Happy soupirer. « Il y a du sang, Tony, je ne pense pas qu'il appartienne au gars habillé au oiseau. Je pense que c'est celui du gamin. »

 

Tony cligna des yeux un moment. Ce n'était pas souvent que quelque chose empêchait son cerveau de fonctionner, mais cette nouvelle refusait simplement de s'imprimer.

 

Le gamin. Son gamin. Peter. Sa responsabilité. Etait dans l'avion. Pendant le crash - un putain de crash d'avion. Seigneur. Il n'avait aucune protection. Les pires possibilités commencèrent à traverser son esprit.

 

« Happy, cherche la plage. Friday, mon armure, maintenant! » Cria Tony. L'armure se referma autour de lui. « Transfert l'appel à l'armure. » Il s'envola, poussant l'armure au maximum. « Tu le trouves? » demanda Tony, frénétique. « Happy, tu vois quelque chose?! »

 

« Je cherche, boss, mais je ne trouve rien." Happy se tut. "Attendez, il y a des gouttes de sang et des traces. »

 

Le sang de Tony sembla se glacer dans ses veines et son cœur battait à se rompre dans sa poitrine, un poids lourd dans l'estomac. « Suis-les. Il faut qu'on le trouve. Merde. C'est juste un gamin. »

 

Les minutes nécessaires pour le trouver furent les plus longues de la vie de Tony, et son esprit sembla ravi de lui proposer des images macabres de Peter se vidant de son sang quelque part pendant son vol.

 

« Friday, cherche le téléphone de Peter. J’ai besoin d’une localisation, maintenant. » Ordonna Tony.

 

« Je suis pour le moment incapable de localiser le téléphone de Peter Parker. »

 

Merde. Comment allait-il le trouver ? C’était tout à fait son genre de partir blessé et de mourir dans une allée. Il allait avoir une longue conversation avec le gamin sur la sécurité quand tout sera fini.

 

« Happy, tu es toujours avec moi ? Tu l’as trouvé ? »

 

« Non. » dit Happy. « J’ai suivi ses traces dans la rue, mais je l’ai perdu. »

 

Le visage de Tony se durcit avec détermination. « Je suis là dans 30 secondes. »

 

Il vit Happy et vola jusqu’à son emplacement. Des images de Peter blessé, saignant, mourant peut-être dansèrent devant ses yeux. Si Peter mourrait, son sang serait sur ses mains. Il n’aurait jamais dû lui retirer son costume. Le gamin avait besoin qu’on veille sur lui. Il aurait dû savoir que Peter continuerait à se battre. Ce satané gamin avait un trop grand cœur pour arrêter.

 

Tony allait le trouver, le sauver, puis il allait le tuer – dans cet ordre.

 

« Friday, montre-moi les signatures thermiques. »  dit-il en regardant les bâtiments environnants. Rien ne lui parvint. C’était peut-être bon signe. Le gamin avait peut-être déjà guéri et il rentrait chez lui à l’heure qu’il est.

 

Alors qu’il était sur point d’appeler May Parker, il vit quelque chose – une petite figure recroquevillée sur un toit proche. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il vola jusqu’à elle. Il ne voulait pas croire que c’était Peter, mais il savait que c’était lui.

 

La première chose qu’il vit fut le sang. Il pouvait le voir même dans le noir, imprégnant son haut, couvrant ses mains. Il était immobile, trop immobile. Les rayons de lune étaient pâles contre sa peau. Tony était incapable de bouger.

 

« Friday, est-ce qu’il est… » Il était là, à côté de lui, tendant la main.

 

« Il est en vie, monsieur, mais ses signes vitaux sont instables. Il semblerait qu’il soit en état de choc. »

 

Happy interrompit sa panique. « Vous l’avez trouvé ? »

 

Tony le fixa un moment – gelé. La panique prit le pas, ses doigts froids le saisissant. Ses poumons brûlaient à cause du souffle qu’il retenait alors qu’il regardait le garçon – l’enfant, habillé avec rien d’autre qu’un sweat-shirt, se vidant de son sang devant lui.

 

« Tony ! » cria Happy.

 

Happy le ramena à la réalité. « Je l’ai. Il est en vie-»

 

« Monsieur, » interrompit la voix de Friday. « Ses signes vitaux sont en déclin. »

 

Il se pencha et attrapa Peter, le serrant fermement dans ses bras.

 

« Friday, est-ce que Banner est toujours dans la Tour ? »

 

Il y eut une pause avant que Friday ne se remette à parler. « Oui, le Docteur Banner est dans le Laboratoire. »

 

« Passe le moi. »

 

« Tony ? » demanda la voix de Bruce.

 

« Va au centre médical. J’amène quelqu’un. »

 

« Quoi ? Tony ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Bruce.

 

« J’ai… » Il hésita. « J’ai Spiderman. Il est en train de se vider de son sang. »

 

Tony baissa les yeux et vit ceux de Peter s’ouvrir rapidement puis se fermer, son corps se détendant dans ses bras.

 

« Merde, Friday, dis-moi qu’il est en vie. »

 

« Ses signes vitaux sont toujours en train de s’effondrer. Le temps est précieux, monsieur. »

 

« Plus vite alors. » brailla Tony.

 

« Pour augmenter la vitesse, j’aurais besoin de dévier la puissance depuis le système de survie. Je vous le déconseille. » Prononça Friday.

L’esprit de Tony était en feu. « Je me fiche de tes conseils. Détourne l’alimentation alors. Merde. »

 

« Alimentation détournée. »

 

Tony baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le visage du garçon. Il lui échappait et il le savait.

 

« Gamin, gamin, s’il te plait. Tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça. Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu as fait et mourir. Je mérite une chance de te tuer moi-même pour ça. »

 

La tête de Peter tomba sur le côté alors qu’ils approchèrent la tour.

 

« Non ! Peter ! »


End file.
